Rockford Hills
'Rockford Hills '''is an affluent incorporated residential and commercial city in northern Los Santos, San Andreas in ''Grand Theft Auto V. The area also contains the smaller neighbourhood of Burton. Description Rockford Hills is home to the many rich, retired people who are struggling with relationship issues and aren't young anymore to make it into the Vinewood pop culture scene. The neighbourhood contains high-end mansions, most of them built using Spanish-style architecture, a common styling for mansions in real-life Beverly Hills. The city also has its own City Hall, Police Department (branch of the LSPD), and fire department a branch of the LSFD, so it's possible that Rockford Hills is a potential suburb of Los Santos. Almost all of the mansions in Rockford Hills have a gate, a pool, and a tennis court. The world-famous Portola Drive is located in Rockford Hills, where rich people go to buy jewellery and where tourists go to pictures of the black and orange Adder. Rockford Hills is divided into two sections: northern end and southern end. The northern end consists of mostly residential homes and a small street with fancy restaurants. The southern end is dedicated to shopping and is also where Portola Drive is. The Rockford Hills City Hall is located at the centre, just across the street from Mount Zonah Medical Center. The fire station and police station are situated here as well. In the east, the Rockford Plaza serves as the shopping centre to obtain overpriced clothing. Events of GTA V The area is a setting for many missions in the game, particularly those which start or occur at Michael's mansion. Few missions during the game don't start at the mansion, but take place there, the most notable are: *Complications : Where Simeon orders Franklin to secretly invade the mansion and repossess Jimmy's BeeJay XL. Michael, hidden in the backseat, threatens Franklin with a gun and orders him to smash the windows of Simeon's dealership. *Meltdown : Where Devin Weston sends several Merryweather guards to take hostage of Michael's family, while Michael and Jimmy were in the Oriental Theater celebrating their film. A large shootout between Michael and the guards took place in the mansion, and Michael's family survived. Outside, the mansion, many missions and side-missions took place in the neighborhood, the most notable are: *Did Somebody Say Yoga? : Where Michael gets high after smoking Jimmy's weed, he's pushed out of his car by Jimmy near their mansion in the neighborhood, shortly before the fictitious Michael's nightmare of an alien abduction occurs. *Breach of Contract : Josh Bernstein is talking with two police officers near a burned mansion that Trevor burned before on Josh's orders. When Trevor approaches the cops and Josh, Josh betrays Trevor and tell to the cops that Trevor is the perpetrator. Trevor can kill Josh or let him go. But Trevor manages to kill the cops and escape from the police. Influence The neighborhood is based on Beverly Hills, for its mansions and luxury life. Though the real Beverly Hills is a city separate from Los Angeles, Rockford Hills is part of Los Santos. Notable Residents *Amanda De Santa *Cris Formage *Fabien LaRouche (possibly) *Hayden Dubose *Jackie *Jimmy De Santa *Josh Bernstein *Michael De Santa *Tracey De Santa *Tyler Dixon Transport *LST - Portola Drive Station Places of Interest *Archipelago (The Peninsula) *Cottage Park (The Maltz Park and Holmby Park) *Dorset Theatre (Saban Theatre) *Epsilon Building *Harper Unit for Clinical Psychology (Cedars-Sinai Annex Building) *Leopolds Hotel *Lifeinvader Office (Sonya Dakar Skin Clinic) *Mount Zonah Medical Center (Cedars-Sinai Medical Center) *Richards Majestic (Constellation Place/MGM Tower) *Rockford Gardens Park (Beverly Gardens Park) *Rockford Hills Church (Church of the Good Shepherd) *Rockford Hills City Hall (Beverly Hills City Hall) *Rockford Hills Fire Station *Rockford Hills Police Station *Rockford Plaza (Beverly Centre) *Tinsel Towers *Weazel Dorset (Saban Theatre) *Weazel Plaza (Fox Plaza) *Wenger Institute (Cedars-Sinai Outpatient Services Building) Businesses Rockford Hills contains many corporate buildings and retail outlets that are based on real life buildings and outlets in Beverly Hills. Below is a list of these and (where possible) their real life counterparts. It is important to note however that the brands which occupy these buildings do not necessarily correspont to those in real life. *AKAN Records (Sony Music Building) *Anna Rex (Breguet) *Augury Insurance (Flynt Publictions Building) *BAWSAQ *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Bite *Bob Mulét (Juicy Couture) *Brawls (Barney's Restaurant) *Café Redemption *Chaps *Chébs Eaterie (Rodeo Collection) *Cluckin' Bell *Caca (Jimmy Choo) *Cockatoos (John Varvatos) *Couture Criminalli (Frette) *Cougari (Bulgari) *Croq-A-Hoop (Brooks Brothers) *Dalique (Judith Leiber) *Didier Sachs (Van Cleef & Arpels) *Enema (Dolce & Gabbana) *Eugenics Incorporated *Facepalm Cosmetics (Loro Piana) *Fleeca *Fruit of the Vine *Fuque (MaxMara) *G&B (H&M) *Gallivanter building (Hornburg Land Rover Dealership) *Grotti Dealership *Guido Zenitalia (Ermenegildo Zegna) *Gusset (Victorias Secret) *Helga Kreppsohle *HG (Gianfranco Ferre) *International Online Unlimited *Java Update Coffeeshop *Jonny Tung (Tiffany's) *Judith Martoyani (Giorgio Armani) *Leopolds (Saks Fifth Avenue) *Les Bianco *Limey's Juice and Smoothies *Little Tea Pot *Lombank *Luxury Autos *Maracas (Chanel) *Max Renda (Vertu) *Mors Mutual Insurance (Pacific Wilshire Plaza) *Noodle Exchange *Pendulus *Penris office *Perseus (Bulgari) *Pfister Design (Porsche Design) *Pill-Pharm (Cedars-Sinai Nuclear Medicine Building) *Ponsonbys (David Orgell) *Pump & Run Gymnasium (La Fitness) *Quincy Biro (Westime Watches) *Rockford Dorset Hotel (Beverly Wilshire Hotel) *Santo Capra *Sessanta Nove (Louis Vuitton) *Sperm Donor Clinic *Swallow (Lanvin) *TSLC *Us Hero (Yves Saint Laurent) *Val-de-Grâce (De Beers) *Vangelico (David Orgell) *Vinewood Bar & Grill *Von Crastenburg Hotel (Beverly Hilton Hotel) *Wags to Riches (Pascal Mouawad, Melrose Ave.) *Winfrey Castiglione (Lalique) *Wup Et Dux (Bijan) *Zip Roads and Streets *Abe Milton Parkway *Boulevard Del Perro *Carcer Way *Caesar Place *Dorset Drive *Dorset Place *Dunstable Drive *Dunstable Lane *Eastbourne Way *Edwood Way *Greenwich Way *Heritage Way *Mad Wayne Thunder Drive *Marathon Avenue *Movie Star Way *Portola Drive *Rockford Drive *San Vitus Boulevard *South Boulevard Del Perro *South Mo Milton Drive *South Rockford Drive *Spanish Avenue *West Eclipse Boulevard Collectibles *Spaceship Parts *4 Health Packs: **2 inside Michael's mansion **One at Mount Zonah Medical Center. **One behind a building beside the Weazel Dorset. Trivia * It shares a similar name with a district in Liberty City (3D), Rockford. * Down the street from Michael's house in the morning you can spot 4 people doing yoga, Gallery Top-Down Perspective-Rockford Hills-GTAV.png|Satellite view of Rockford Hills during character switching. Street View.jpg|Street view of Portola Drive in Rockford Hills Mansion.jpg|A mansion in Rockford Hills Building.jpg|The Epsilon Program building in Rockford Hills Rooftop View.jpg|Rooftop View of Rockford Hills MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael's mansion, which is located in Rockford Hills. Michael's Mansion.jpg|Michael's mansion (Back Side View) Rooftop.jpg|Rooftop View of Rockford Hills The High Life Update.jpg|Artwork of a woman holding a Bullpup Rifle in Rockford Hills. Franklinrockfordhills.jpg|A screenshot depicting Franklin in front of the Rockford Hills sign Navigation ru:Рокфорд-Хиллс de:Rockford Hills es:Rockford Hills hu:Rockford Hills Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills